


MerWeek

by BluebutActuallyGrey



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Art, MERweek2019, Mass Effect Relationship Week, Other, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebutActuallyGrey/pseuds/BluebutActuallyGrey
Summary: Little things I've done for MER Week. Mostly Art.





	1. Secrets

Tasia Art for MERWeek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes. I did another thing. instead of writing and posting the next chapter as I should. >.> I swear the next chapter is incoming, but Writing Senpai agreed to look at it and I'm flailing. Thank you for your patience!


	2. Don't let go

Tasia and a Torin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I'm not telling you who the Torin is. If you're from the Mass Effect Hangout, NO SPOILING PLEASE.


	3. Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day was meant to show love to people we have met through the fandom. DancesWithTurians is an amazing person and has some crazy ideas and I love talking with her when we're both suffering insomnia. This is just a little comic of the ficlet she gifted me with called 'I Don't Sleep'.


End file.
